Cats of Springclan II: Pondmist
by Brunette Baby
Summary: After the 'death' of a clanmate, Pondmist discovers something shocking.
1. Chapter 1

"You have to leave your kits with the other queens!" I growled.

"B-but they are so young... What if they dont remember me?" Gasped Fawnpetal.

"Well thats your own problem! At least they are safe! We have no choice! Thunderstar told me that after four days with your kits, I must teach you to be a warrior. And your first step is living in the warriors den." I said, my voice still harsh.

"B-but..."

"No! Your coming with me."

"No... No!" She spat.

"Are you getting sassy with me?" I growled, surprised. Fawnpetal: A danty, soft, feminine former medicine cat talking back to one of Springclan's best warriors: Me!

"Maybe I am, Pondmist!" She hissed.

"You dont want to pick a fight with me." I growled, louder.

Suddenly, she froze. Her big hazel eyes softened. "Your right." She sighed. Then, she turned towards both her kits and licked them. "Goodbye, my babies." She mumbled, her voice cracking with sadness. And as she followed me to the Warriors den, I looked back to make sure her kits werent following their mother. They werent, but they looked at her with their eyes wide opened and full of sadness and confusion. I quickly looked away. I wasnt ready to start feeling guilty.

"This is where you'll be sleeping." I said dully once we made it to the den. "But there is no time for sleeping right now. You need to start training." I said.

"Okay, where will we start?" Asked Fawnpetal.

"This way." I said, leading her to a field where apprentices would train. It was empty and a gentle, warm breeze blew. I lead her to the middle of the field and began to show her some moves. Each time I did, she failed at them... Drastically. "Come on! You can do better than that! Give it your best shot!" I urged. She tried to leap on me again, but missed. I sighed. The moon was starting to show, and still, she couldnt get anything down. "Okay. Lets try something else. I'm going to pin you down and your going to throw me off of you. Sound easy?" I asked, she nodded. Then, I went in a pouncing position and leaped, pinning the dainty former medicine cat down. She gasped and tried to fight back any way she could. Then, her claw got me and gave me a notch in my ear. "Hey!" I hissed, leaping off of her.

"I was suppost to fight back!" She spat.

"Not like that! Your so weak!"

"I never trained!"

"And your just not built to be like a warrior." I said, disappointed. She was far too dainty to even be looked at as a warrior...

Her head hung low. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry about your ear. I'm sorry I'm not patient enough and I'm sorry I'm not meant to be a warrior." She murmured.

"Okay, its getting late. Lets go back to camp." I said, running back to camp with Fawnpetal.

Finally, we were back at camp. We grabbed some fresh kill and ate then went into our den. "Now just find an empty bed." I said. She looked around.

"Over here." Said Lizardstripe, a warrior, leading Fawnpetal to a moss nest. Then, I curled up in my own nest next to graystone. He pressed his warm fur tightly to mine. His scent surrounded me. Oh how I loved his scent! I quickly fell asleep by my mate, all of my worries seemed to soak away...

I woke up, sunshine hit my face. I woke up to hear that chatting of warriors. "Huh?" I mumbled as I sat up. I was the only one in here so I walked out. It was late! Oh no! I saw Fawnpetal talking happily about random subjects with two other warriors, Lizardstripe and Runningwind. I marched over angrly. "Why didnt you wake me up?" I growled.

"I didnt want to disturb you." Said Fawnpetal.

"Didnt want to disturb me? Why you little-"

"Hey! You leave her alone!" Hissed Lizardstripe. "You treat her like mouse dung! No wonder she didnt want to bug you!"

"Yeah!" Growled Rinningwind.

"Why should I? She's a lousy warrior!" I growled, furious that they were ganging up on me.

"Maybe you should wake up at the right time!" Sneered Fawnpetal.

"Lets just go!" I growled, marching off.

"Bye." Said Fawnpetal quietly to her friends as she walked off, following me. I couldnt believe that she was once a good friend of mine.

"Dont you want to eat first?" Asked Fawnpetal.

"No!" I spat.

"Okay..." She mumbled, following me. Were almost at the meadow, where we could train. But then, she stopped, eyes wide.

"What?" I growled.

"I smell smoke!" She gasped.

"Let me see." I said, sniffing the air. She was right. "Oh Starclan no!"

"It smells real close." Fawnpetal murmured. "Lets warn the others!" She shouted, the smoke getting thicker.

"Dont give me orders!" I spat.

"But-"

"But nothing!"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Your a lousy warrior! We trained all day yesterday and you couldnt do _anything_!" I growled.

She backed up, "I'm sorry, it's just... I want my old life back! I want to work in the medicine den again and I want to have Shadow by my side again... And I miss being around my kits..."

"Too bad!"

"You dont know how it feels to lose so much!" She shouted in a shakey voice, her eyes began to water.

"For starclans sake, get over it!" I spat. The smoke began to get thicker and I could hear warriors shouting and giving orders now. "Lets just go." I grumbled. But she just stood there. "We need to get out of here! Come on!"

"Not we. You." She murmured, a heavy hot breeze blew, making the pretty she-cat's fur blow.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled.

"I am a disgace to all warriors!" She yelled, clenching her teeth.

"Just a little more training..."

"No."

"No?"

"I'm not meant to be a warrior. But I lost my role as a medicine cat... I dont belong here, Pondmist. I'm leaving." Then, she turned away and walked off.

"Wait!" I shouted. She stopped and turned around. "Please come back..."

"Why should I?"

"You'll be leaving so much behind..."

"Like what? My kits who wont remember me? My leader who took away my part in this clan? _You_, who drove me to this?" She murmured in a shakey voice. Huge flames began to form. I froze. I didnt know what to say... Maybe she was right. She had nothing here. Then, she ran off.

"Fine!" I hissed, "Leave! Your hopeless!" I spat as loud as I could so she could here. And as she ran, a tree began to fall. And she was heading right towards it without noticing. "No!" I shouted. But it was too late, the tree had fallen, and crushed her. I stood, shocked. Everything was over... This was the end for her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night, I lied in my den. The smell of ashes still lingered. "So... It just... Fell?" Murmured her mother, Mothbreeze.

"Yeah..." I said sadly.

Falconfur pressed aginst his mate to comfort her.

"Why?" She asked in a breathy voice.

"She... She didnt feel like she belonged... So she tried to eascape. But the tree just fell and... That was it."

The other warriors listened too, lots of them had their heads hung low. Graystone licked my forehead. "Lets go to sleep." He said. I nodded and curled up by him and closed my eyes. But as I did, I got images of Fawnpetal. I saw her kits' confused faces as I took their mother away from them. I saw her tear stained face through the flames. And I saw the tree fall on her. I remembered that bad things I said to her. I remembered the things she said to me before she left. _You, who drove me to this..._ Was it true? Was it I, who drove her to this? And was she in Starclan? The Dark Forest? I hoped she was in Starclan, and not the Dark Forest... But, the Dark forest was for cats who broke the rules, right? She broke tons of rules. I could see her now, wondering in pure darkness, alone, confused, and afriad... I shook my head. No. I cant think of that... I have to forget about it... Anyway... She was stubborn and whiney, just like a kit.

I was prodded awake by my mate. "There's a meeting!" He said. I got up, not tired anymore, and ran to where the other cats were. I saw Thunderstar with Rainshadow, our deputy, standing by him. Once we were all quiet, Thunderstar spoke. "As we can see, there was a huge fire yesterday. And luckily, not many cats had been lost. Sadly, one did die. Fawnpetal died, but no one could recover her body."

"What?" Gasped Lightwhisper, her face full of shock and sorrow. "She died?" She mumured sadly. A tom ran over to comfort her. I quickly looked away from them. Was it really my fault?

"Her body wasnt recovered?" Shouted Mothbreeze, so the leader could here.

"We couldnt find it." Said Rainshadow. "At least she's resting peacefully in Starclan." He added. That made me feel really bad. She broke so many rules, I wondered if Starclan was angry with her... Or was it only evil cats that went to the Dark Forest.

"But wait!" I spoke up. "What about all the rules she broke?"

"What about them?" Asked Rainshadow.

"Wouldnt she get sent to the... Dark Forest?" All of the cats gasped.

"No! They only get sent there if they are truly evil!" Said Thunderstar's booming voice. "How dare you even think that! She was a good cat, and although she broke the warrior code, she cared about her clan. She took care of us when she was a medicine cat..." He added. I sighed with relief. Now I know. I looked up at the sky. So, she was up there... Somewhere. But the thing about her body not being found was strange... Later I will ask Lightwhisker if she has seen Fawnpetal by any chance, since medicine cats can get visits from Starclan.

"Now on to our next subject!" Said Thunderstar. "Please dont worry too much about the ashes covering the ground or the prey that might have died. Look up at the sky." He said, and we all did. It was gray and covered with clouds. "Obviously, it will rain soon. Rain washes away ashes _and _attracts prey." He said. We all sighed with relief. For once, I think I was exited for the rain to start pouring. "This meeting is now over." He said. We all carried on with whatever we were doing.

I had an idea, so I ran over to Lightwhisker, who was staring up at the sky. She turned around and faced me, sadness on her face. "Oh, hey Pondmist." She said sadly.

"So, you didnt get any visits, dreams, signs... Nothing?" I asked.

"Nope. Maybe I will tonight. Are you sure she's dead?"

"I'm pretty sure... I mean, I saw that tree falling on her."

"Oh."

"Hey, I'm going to search for her body so there could at least be a proper vigil for her... Wanna come with? I have to hurry before it rains."

"Sure." She sighed following me out of camp. I was surprised that most of the flowers had survived the forest as I walked, looking at the view. "So... Where was she when she died?" Asked Lightwhisker.

"Just follow me. I'll show you!" I said, running this time. I didnt want to get rained on.

We were finally near the meadow, which was surrounded by some trees. Most of them had fallen. I knew one of these trees was the one that fell on her. "This is the place." I murmured, looking around. As I walked and led her to a tree, I felt the gaze of eyes burning my back. "Are you getting this... Feeling?" I asked Lightwhisker.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Like... Like we're being watched."

Lightwhisker paused and shuddered, "yeah, kind of... Its really... Uncomfortable..."

"I know what you mean. Lets just hurry and find her body." I said, "Lets split up and look by every tree that has fallen over." I said. Lightwhisker nodded and ran the opposite direction.

As I looked by each tree, I bagan to feel more and more uncomfortable, like someone was watching me. Then, I heard a twig snap. My head shot up. "Who's there?" I growled. It was quiet again. I paused, sniffing the air. I smelled a cat, but I couldnt tell anything about the cat, for the smell of ashes quickly took over the scent. I heard another twig snap and got in a pouncng position. "I'm ready to fight!" I growled. But itr was quiet again. I was done with this feeling of being watched, so I ran over to Lightwhisker. "Did you see her body?" I asked.

"No..." She said.

"Oh, well, its about to rain real soon. Lets get going." I said.

"Good idea." She murmured. And we headed ack to camp.


	3. Chapter 3

I had just finished a border patrol, and decided to go hunting alone. So, I walked out of camp and past the flower field, where there were large apple trees. Puddles of water covered the ground abd the scent of ashes was very faint. The scent of birds and squirells wafted to my nose and replaced the ashes. I followed the scent of a squirell and once I saw it, I ducked as low as I could, and stalked it. Then quickly, I killed it with one swift bite to the neck. Happy about my catch, I grabed it in my jaws and wondered off somewhere else.

Suddenly, I started to feel like I saw being watched as I began to walk. The smell of cats was near... I sniffed the air. There were about two cats. I could tell, because I smelled two different cat scents. I set my prey down and growled, "Who's watching me?" But there was nothing. I better warn the leader. So I picked up my squirell and headed back to camp.

Back at camp, I set down my kill and walked over to Thunderstar's den. "Come on in." He said. I stepped in and he faced me. "Now, what is it?" He asked.

"I think there may be rouges or other clan cats spying." I said respectfully, bowing my head then facing him.

"What makes you think so?" He asked.

"I smelled them. There were two very different scents, so I'm pretty sure there were two cats. I also had this feeling of being watched."

"And where did you smell them?"

"Well, this one day, I think there was only one by the training hollow watching me. I heard twigs snapping. Then, the next day, I smelled two cats a little further off."

"I see. Will you show me?"

"Of course."

"Just wait by the camp entrance. I am gong to get more warriors." He said. I nodded and ran to the entrance and waited.

Finally, he was back. He brought two other warriors: Falconfur and Lizardstripe. "Lets get going." He said, "And Pondmist, you show us where you think they are."

I nodded, "Come on guys." I said, running off with them following.

"So, how many was it?" Asked Lizardstripe as we ran.

"I think two. Hopefully thats it..." I murmured.

"And you think they are rouges or what?" Asked Falconfur.

"I dont know." I said.

I stopped. We finally made it to where I last smelled them. I sniffed the air. The scent was still there, but just not as strong. The other cats stopped when I did, and began to sniff the air, too.

"I do smell cats!" Gasped Lizardstripe. The other cats nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to follow the scent. Stay close behind me, these could be dangerous cats." Said Thunderstar.

"Hopefully they are just kittypets. Those are easy to chase off." Said Falcon fur. I nodded in agreement.

Then Thunderstar stopped. "Lets split up." he said. We all nodded and split.

As I wondered around, I began to catch a scent. But it was leading to the border. Suddenly, close to the border, I saw moving in a patch of grass. Luckily, it wasnt across the border so I could check it out. As I peeked my nose in, I was scratched by a set of claws... Cat claws. I hissed and jumped on the cat. Suddenly, I heard the cat hiss and felt soft, kit-like fur. When I opened up my eyes, I saw the shocked face of a dainty brown and white she-cat with jet black paws... Fawnpetal. I backed up, shocked. "I... I thought you were dead!"

Fawnpetal kept silent, worry lit up in her big hazel eyes. "Please dont tell anyone I'm alive!"

"Why not?"

"Just dont... Please?" She sqeaked out.

"Oh, I'm going to tell! It is bad enough that everyone thinks your dead! Now you just go wondering around the clan? And where's your mate?"

"He's not on clan grounds so it doesnt matter! I dont want anyone to go tracking him down!" She spat.

"Hey, hey, relax! Who said I was going to tell anyone about him?"

"I know you better than that." She sighed and sat down. Then, licked her paw and looked back up at me, "Your a very loyal, strong warrior. You'll tell if there's a rouge near. And now there's one in front of you." She said, then went back to licking her paw a few times before setting it down.

"Your a rouge? You certainly dont look like one."

"But I live like one." She pointed out. "Surviving without the support of a clan, or an owner. But dont worry, not all of us are bad."

"I have no choice." I mumbled to myself. Then, I turned around and let out a yowl to the others, "I found a rouge!" But when I turned back, she was gone. "Mouse dung!" I spat, clawing at the ground.

The others ran up to me. "Where?" Gasped Lizardstripe.

"Err..."

"Listen, we dont have time for this! Is there a rouge here or not?" Growled Thunderstar.

"Well..."

"Is one here?"

"No." I grumbled. _But there was..._

"Lets just get back." He sighed. The others followed behind. I stared out and wondered where she had roamed off to. _How could she do this?_ Then, I turned around and ran back to camp.

Back at camp, I grabbed a piece of fresh kill and watched the nursery. I saw her kits: Birchkit and Nightkit. Birchkit was pawing at a piece of grass while Nightkit was bugging all the queens. They were clueless that their father was a rouge and there mother was once a medicine cat then she became a warrior, and now... She's a rouge, too. How would they react if they found out? Maybe it would be better if they didnt find out.

My mate walked up to me and playfully muzzled me. "Whats up? You seem lost." He said.

"Er, do you believe that Fawnpetal really died?"

"Of course! Why do you ask?"

"N-nothing."

"Alright... You sure?"

"I'm sure." I mumbled.

"Okay then..." He said. Then, he picked up a piece of fresh kill and sat by me and ate. It was nice to have him by me. But I still wondered why that stupid she-cat wanted to be a rouge... That life wasnt even suited for her! And even though I hated her and her mate, I didnt want her to get hurt. But, she has her mate to protect her! Yeah, I have no reason to worry. Maybe she even likes being a rouge. But, maybe it would be better if I told Thunderstar.

"Well, I have to go do something. Love you." I said, muzzling Graystone. He muzzled me back and I ran to the Leader's den. "Thinderstar." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I _did _see a cat. But she ran off."

"You really did?" He gasped. "Come. sit down and tell me about it."

"Okay, she didnt want me to tell but I must. Anyway, it was... Fawnpetal..."

"Thats a lie!" Growled Thunderstar.

"It isnt! She escaped durring the fire!"

"Well, I'll believe it once I see it." He murmured, "Cause your the one who said you saw a tree fall on her."

"Then I'll bring her to you!" I said, determined. In a way, I felt bad for her. Maybe, I should just let her be a rouge with her mate. Maybe she would be happy that way. Maybe... I was being too harsh towards her. Too bossy... No... I had to put that behind me. Loyalty comes first!


	4. Chapter 4

I realized it was getting dark, and I had to sleep. But it angered me that Thunderstar didnt believe me. The only reason I told him was to be loyal! Why didnt he respect that? Oh well... I'll prove it to him that he's wrong. All I'm doing is being a loyal warrior. No clan cats are suppost to be doing what Fawnpetal is doing! I walked in my den and smiled at the sight of Graystone. Oh, how I loved him! As I lied down and he curled around me, his sweet scent surrounding me, I started to drift off into a dreamless sleep...

I woke up, Graystone still asleep. I licked his muzzle and his yellow eyes flickered open. He smiled at me and got up and stretched. "Hey, can you help me?" I asked.

"Of course!"

"Okay. Just please dont call me crazy... But I saw Fawnpetal... She _is _alive... and she's a rouge..."

"_what_?"

"I knew it! I knew you would think I'm crazy!"

"No, I believe you."

"You do?"

"Of course."

"Oh... Good! Anyway, we need to bring her back... Please help... Your probably the only one who believes me."

"Okay... I'll help you. Lets get some food then head off."

We shared a rabbit then left camp.

As we were walking, I got a scent. "You smell that?" I whispered, so maybe she wouldnt hear, if it was her.

Graystone sniffed the air and nodded, "Yeah, yeah I do smell it."

"Lets follow the scent."

As we followed, it became stronger. We crouched to the ground and slowly walked. The scent was so strong, I knew this cat was very close. Then, I barely lifted my head to see. That was when I saw Fawnpetal. She was leaning over to sniff a flower. And as she was, we ran and held her down. "What do you think your doing here?" I shouted.

"Let me go!" She hissed, struggling.

"Rouges shouldnt even wonder through clan territory!" Gasped Graystone.

"I'll go where I want!" She screamed.

Then, Graystone grabbed her by her scruff and pulled her. She tried to fight back, but she immidiaty gave up. She was just too weak and small. "Shadow!" She called, tears streaming across her cheeks.

We dragged her off as fast as we could before Shadow could show up. She kicked and hissed but it was just too easy to drag her and we finally made it to camp. All the cats turned in shock as they heard her helpless scream. They surrounded us, asking question after question.

"Back away everyone!" I spat. They slowly backed up, their eyes widened with curiosity.

"Whats going on?" Growled Thunderstar, making his way through the crowd.

When he saw the little she-cat struggling in Graystones grip, he gasped.

"See! She _is _alive! Fawnpetal had _escaped_!" I said.

"I see..." Murmured the leader, "Take her to my den." He said, walking off.

Me and my mate both easily dragged her to the den. She obviously gave up. Then we set her down. She fell right to the grownd, her fragile little body shivering. She looked up at us, tears were streaming down her face. She looked so hopeless... But I did what I had to do... No, I dont feel sorry for _her_! She asked for it the molment she escaped!

"Thank you... You may now leave." Said Thunderstar.

Graystone and I nodded then stepped out.

"Well, lets go." Said Graystone.

"Wait, lets see what he tells her!" I said.

"No... Please, no!"

"Come on!"

"Alright then."

So we both hid beside the entrance to Thunderstar's den and listened silently.

"Why did you escape?" Growled Thunderstar.

"Because I'm worthless to this clan!" Cried Fawnpetal.

"Every cat in this clan has a meaning."

"I couldnt do anything right..."

"Well, you were a good medicince cat."

"Yeah but I lost that."

"Well, you got to be a warrior."

"I'm too weak to be a warrior."

"Even the smallest warrior has some importance to this clan. You just had to give it time, like you did when you were medicine cat."

"I dont even care! I was taken away from my kits! _My _kits!"

"They are in good paws now."

"No!"

"Dont be that way!"

"I lost everything!"

"Listen, I want you back. Please, come back."

"But-"

"Just think about it, I wont make you..."

"Alright..."

"But just remember that if you really want to stay a rouge, you must never walk on clan territory again. Goodbye."

Then, we saw Fawnpetal run out, not wanting to be seen by the rest of the warriors here, obviously.


End file.
